


Cute Shippy Tidbits

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Cultural Differences, Drunken Flirting, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gratuitous French, Headcanon, Height Differences, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mild Language, Multiple Pairings, No Plot/Plotless, Rare Pairings, Reference to Alcohol, Romantic Fluff, Shipping, The Author Regrets Nothing, They're not good at the romance thing, emotionally constipated mercenaries, hand kissing, surprisingly suave, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: I realised that some other cute ships need love, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to showcase some ideas I have for cute ships other than Soldier/Engineer, so enjoy!

  * Engineer/Soldier



Dell thumbed Jane’s uniform thoughtlessly, face coated in a soft pink dusting of a blush.

He had a silly little smile on him as Jane smooched his brow gently while the Texan let out a tiny laugh in the form of a shuddery breath. “You sure know how to make a guy feel like a goddamn smitten, gigglin’ teenage girl.”  
“ _Good_.”

 

  * Spy/Sniper



Mick had a small sneer on him as the smoke-smellin’, mask-wearin’ _fraud_ was all over him like a mosquito, but somehow managed to be even _more_ blood sucking than a mosquito.

He reluctantly let the backstabber do what he wanted, which was making the hair on his neck stand on end, in a good way—not that the sharpshooter would admit that.

Mick grimaced, “Don’t you got anything _better_ to do, spook?”  
“Of course I do,” the Spy purred, “But I think I enjoy causing you immense grief even _more_ , _mon ours_.”  
“ _Right_ , don’t get flowery on me, luv.”  
“I don’t promise anything.”  
“O’ course y’don’t.”

 

  * Medic/Heavy



Ludwig enjoyed the feeling of Mikhail’s hand on his own, such that it brought a tiny smile to him.

Like always, the quiet between them was enough, as they both sat reading their own respective books.

Ludwig glanced discreetly at the book in Mikhail’s hand, a classic, as expected.

Ludwig felt proud in that moment, drawing a long, wistful sigh and leaning into him.

Mikhail glanced at him, then put his book down to peer at Ludwig through his half-moon reading glasses.

They smiled at one another, naturally understanding the other. They returned to reading in silence afterward, both wearing their own smiles.

 

  * Demoman/Soldier



“... An’ that’s when they _finally_ decided tae ban me from Loch Ness!”  
Despite how many times the Scotsman had told the tale, Jane couldn’t help but laugh.

Tavish _always_ seemed to be able to make Jane laugh—be it by stories, by clumsiness, or by just being himself.

Though it seemed that laughter wasn’t the only thing that Tavish could cause in Jane without trying.

_Goddamn, I think I’m in love._

With a confidant breath, Jane puffed his chest out and threw his arm over Tavish’s shoulder. “Son, I want you to be the George Washington to my cherry tree.”  
“... _wot?_ ”

 

  * Engineer/Spy



_Sacré bleu_ , the Spy thought inwardly, pointer and middle fingers pinched over a cigarette.

Here he was, being courted by a saccharine-sweet country boy.  
The Spy couldn’t suppress that... _feeling_ , when the Texan would greet him, giving him bouquets of roses.

 _Damn him_ , the Spy grit his teeth, _he even knew what his favourite flower was._

The Spy anxiously gulped, and lit another cigarette.

He even took to learning a little bit of French to impress his foreign paramour—which it did to a _painful_ degree, as the Spy’s heart had inexplicably skipped a beat when the Texan purred the word _Bonjour_ to him with absolute _perfect_ inflection.

The Spy swallowed a wave of butterflies and swore inly.

_Damn that perfect little man._

 

  * Soldier/Medic



Ludwig was taken aback when Jane suddenly confessed deep-seated emotions for him in the middle of a firefight.

Awe and adoration fought with anger and panic. Instead, an odd mix of both occurred and Ludwig sputtered incoherently at Jane.

But Jane looked legitimately confused, as if it weren’t socially unacceptable to confess feelings for someone in the middle of an _actual_ war.

“So,” Jane was clearly earnest in his affections, “Will you be mine?” He asked. He lifted his helmet to properly see Ludwig.

Ludwig knit his brows at him in pure bafflement.

Of course, he couldn’t help but actually _love_ this perfect idiot with a stupidly blissful smile.  
Of course he would fall for the bumbling moron that could barely count to _five_.

They both flinched as an explosion rocked the cover they were behind.

“You wonderful moron, you.” Ludwig sighed after a while. “Ja, I will.”  
“ _Great!_ Now let’s go kill things, sweetheart!”

 

  * Engineer/Medic



It was a bond over mutual interest in science, hypothesising and experimenting on their latest discoveries.

It’d be lying if Dell said he wasn’t starting to get a minor crush on his lab partner.

It wasn’t _just_ his intelligence, it was how he carried himself, how he talked, how downright passionate he could be when they discussed constants and variables, that gleam of manic inspiration in his eye...

_How goddamn much of a heartthrob he was in that light cream-coloured waistcoat._

 

  * Sniper/Medic



Mick knew he wasn’t a healthy man and always dreaded Ludwig’s criticisms about his diet.

“Y’know, if a man wants ta live off coffee, it ain’t your issue.” Mick had grumbled while Ludwig unabashedly placed the cold stethoscope on Mick’s bare chest.

Mick felt his heart slightly pitter-patter with the proximity.

_Oh, for the love ‘a..._

He quickly reminded himself that he hated _everything_ about Ludwig.  
His face, his posture, his voice, his _perfect smile_ , his _vast intellect_...

_Aw, piss._

 

  * Soldier/Spy



The Spy was not used to having someone this bumbling dote on him. Just the mere fact that this square-shouldered buffoon of a man was capable of something resembling human affection was... _baffling_.

It was _stupid_.

Pure. Unadulterated. _Stupid_.

And yet he was letting this big oaf pick him up and carry him, and shower him with adoration and _questionable_ terms of endearment.  
“Speak of this to _no one_ , you complete imbecile.” The Spy growled with as much fury as he could manage. Which honestly wasn’t much.

Jane merely met his “ _grumpy little crab-cake_ ” with a clumsy nuzzle in reply.

The Spy briefly contemplated punching him in the throat, but ultimately decided to bury his face angrily in the man’s gunpowder-smelling overcoat instead.

 

  * Sniper/Soldier



A sniper needs his focus.  
His silence.  
_Absolute_ attention.

But Mick couldn’t have any of this while Jane loomed over him, sitting behind him on an old crate with his arms wrapped around his thin midsection.

It was sweet, sure, but Mick had work to do, and Jane had his chin resting on top of Mick’s head this particular day. It was starting to hurt a little.

Mick grimaced after a while. “Look, luv, this is a little bit distractin’. Could ya maybe back off a little?”  
Mick immediately realised his mistake in acknowledging Jane as “ _Luv_ ” during work.  
“You _do_ care!” Jane quipped cheerfully, Mick could have sworn the volume of his voice had busted an eardrum.  
“Yeah, yeah, don’t get all sappy on me, eagle-boy...”

 

  * Demoman/Medic



It was one of those days for Ludwig, nothing was going right.

And he wanted nothing to do with anyone.

And he was doing well with that up until Tavish had managed to wriggle his way onto Ludwig’s last nerve.

Somehow, he wasn’t really annoying him, though.

It was a happy, giddy, tipsy Tavish that wanted nothing more than to show copious amounts of physical affection.  
The Scotsman was ruining his bad mood.

“Aye, Medic, me mate.” he suddenly piped up.  
“Yes?” Ludwig shifted his upper body to look at Tavish.  
“I have tae tell ye a secret.”  
“What’s that?” Ludwig asked, humouring his teammate’s admittedly cute tipsy talk.  
“I’m gon’ta _love_ ye one day. An’ marry ya.”

With that, Ludwig’s bad mood had officially dissipated, much to his chagrin.

 

  * Sniper/Engineer



As a mechanic, and lover of vehicles, Dell struck Mick as the perfect candidate to fix his trusty van.  
Mick supplied the both of them with coffee.

Dell took a sip out of the cartoon-print mug, “You’re a fan of strong coffee, eh?” He said, peering into his mug.  
“O’ course, truckie.” Mick took a gulp.  
“I don’t think coffee that makes you see double’s gonna help you snipe.”

Mick snorted hot coffee out of his nose at the joke.

Dell nearly did the same, quickly handing Mick a cloth from his toolbox as he too began to laugh.

Mick cleaned up, then looked at Dell, who had already begun working on the truck diligently.

“Thanks, mate.” Mick said earnestly.  
“No problem, pal.” Dell said, leaning up, face smudged with grease, but still smiling.

Mick tensed a bit. Honestly a little bit attracted to his teammate now.  
_Be still, my beating heart._

“Also your van’s a damn _mess_ , what've you been feedin’ it?”

 

  * Spy/Medic



The Spy had imagined that Ludwig would be at least _slightly_ suave.

The image of their date in his mind involved rose petals and red wine.

But instead, it was entrails, and a lot of blood.

And it was just his luck that it turned out that Ludwig was an affectionate type.

The Spy tried to take it in stride when the doctor hugged him with both bloody arms. He _tried_.

Oh lord, he tried.

He honest to god _whimpered_ as he felt his dry cleaning bill cry for mercy.

After a moment, the doctor smooched his forehead through the mask with a mischievous grin.

The Spy only _slightly_ forgave him for it.  
With trembling hands, he hugged back. “Next time, _I’m_ choosing our date, _mon chéri_.”

 

  * Demoman/Sniper



A lot of the fun the two had was through dumb bets.

Mick snorted as Tavish slurred and mangled the English language while trying to coherently enunciate a tongue twister.

Tavish dissolved into a series of wheezy laughs when he had failed to succeed in his goal.

Mick grinned, “Told ya.” He said, radiating with a nearly visible air of triumph.

“I have another challenge, mate.” Tavish said after catching his breath.  
“What’s that?” Mick asked, a brow cocked.  
Tavish got up to go dramatically eye-to-eye with the Aussie. “Bet ye my good eye that I can knock yer socks off.” He said slyly. His smile was sinister, but nothing short of playful.  
“How?” Mick said.  
“Simple, I’m gon’ta _kiss_ ye.” He said, he sat back on his ass and took a slug of whisky.  
“ _That‘s it?_ ” Mick crossed his arms and huffed, “I ain’t losing this, _challenge accepted_.”  
“Ye sure?” Tavish said, goading him.  
“Plant one on me, then, ya dipstick.” He smirked confidently. _This’ll be a piece ‘a cake._  
“Alright, then, prepare yourself!” Tavish said, he cracked his knuckles.

Mick only rolled his eyes.

But then the big guy actually kissed him.

Like, _really_  kissed him.

After that, Mick had suddenly forgotten how to talk and opened his mouth, only to shut it again.

“That—“ He cleared his throat to regain his voice. “That just _ain’t_ fair. I demand a rematch.”

 

  * Demoman/Spy



Tavish actually turned out to be quite the gentleman; well, at least when subtracting the sneaky comments relating to the Spy’s backside that he'd made with a lopsided grin and suggestive eyebrows.

The Spy managed to hiss a few snide remarks at him, to deter him, but to no avail, as Tavish only let them go in one ear and out the other as he managed to make the Spy blush to his ears with such. Damned. _Ease_.

But as much as the Spy protested the affection, something in him rejoiced happily as the one-eyed Casanova wannabe smooched his hand, a thumb holding so very delicately to his fingertips.

The Spy furiously denied the affection as Tavish looked up with a knowing smile.  
“Aww, yer so happy.”  
“Don’t flatter yourself.”

 

  * Demoman/Engineer



Dell liked to keep his valued machines away from Tavish, the wrecking ball he was.  
But Dell was typically gentle, swatting Tavish’s hand with a roll of paper if he got too close to his machines but blatantly wrapping the Scotsman’s arm ‘round him with a smile on their time off.  
“Y’all free tonight, doll?” Dell said, he was grinning.  
Tavish felt his face warm up as the Texan squeezed his arm gently in his hand. “... A-aye, I am.” He stammered.  
“Good.” Dell said, showing off an attractive take-charge attitude.  
Tavish had a shy smile on him as Dell cuddled under his arm. “ _Bossy_.”  
“Mm-hm, and don’t _you_ forget it.”


	2. Suggestions for Fluffy Fic-lets? (read summary!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, my mother suggested I do something like this. :)  
> I--wait for it--I am open for fluffy ship fic-lets suggestions.  
> Ye can choose a pairing from the tags above if you like. But I'll also have them pairings written in the notes for your convenience.  
> I am also open to AUs to spice it up a little!  
> The Fic-lets will be varying in length depending, but the most of them will be rather short and sweet. And I'll do what I can for those who request!  
> I will try to check back frequently for suggestions.  
> Warning: They will be sickeningly sweet.
> 
> Edit: It will be made as five requests per session. A new chapter will be added to the actual requests work each time I'm ready for more requests.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225574

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sniper/Spy  
> Medic/Sniper  
> Engineer/Sniper  
> Heavy/Medic  
> Engineer/Spy  
> Demoman/Spy  
> Engineer/Medic  
> Demoman/Soldier  
> Engineer/Soldier  
> Demoman/Medic  
> Sniper/Soldier  
> Soldier/Spy  
> Demoman/Sniper  
> Medic/Spy  
> Demoman/Engineer  
> Medic/Soldier

AO3 wouldn't let me leave unless I wrote something here. So here ye go!


End file.
